Quality Time
by sunchaser116589
Summary: Most of the family, and a reluctant Edward leave for a two day hunting trip. Jasper, Emmett and Bella are left to bond with each other, or, at least, Bella will sleepover. I mean really, what could go wrong? First fic.Updated 1/4/09 Saftey T.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ok, believe it or not, I do not actually own Twilight, New Moon, Edward, Bella, Emmett, Jasper, any other random characters, Forks, or whatever else is in here. Actually, I don't believe I own anything in this story. Not even the font. I'll start crying soon. Lol, sorry. All credit for Twilight or New Moon related stuff goes to Stephenie Meyer and her brilliant brain. Although Phantom of the Opera doesn't belong to her.

A/N: FYI Phant. Of the Opera (2nd to newest) is supposed to be super scarey. Kinda. This is my first fanfic, so no one yell too loudly when I mess the entire thing up lol. This is actually based loosely, (or not so loosely) on a fic or two that other people wrote. So I give most of the credit to them, whoever they are.

Reviews rock, but please don't send like 5 at a time, unless you feel you really have to lol.

One last thing and then you can get on with the story. You'll find that I don't use much detail, and stuff like that. So send reviews and yell, or kindly point that fact out if it bothered you at all. Seriously.

On with the terrible story!!

**Woot! I'm back! Yeah, I know you don't care, but whatever. I've updated and corrected spelling/grammar errors (I just misspelled 'grammar' so don't trust me). I've also (hopefully) added some parts to this. Have fun people!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella stood at the front window of the large house the Cullens lived in. Her nose was pressed against the window pane as she squinted at the rain, trying to make out the shiny Volvo that was speeding away.

Sighing, she turned away.

The house felt quieter now that everyone but Emmett and Jasper had left on a two-day hunting trip somewhere hours away.

Those two poor men had been left behind to "babysit" Bella. They had hunted yesterday morning, and had agreed to stay. Edward refused to leave until he was positive that Bella had someone watching to make sure she couldn't get hurt. Or, at least, not hurt badly.

Since it was spring break, Alice joyfully had dragged the human from Edward's car, backpack and all. Bella nervously followed and wasn't terribly surprised when the small vampire picked up the phone and started talking to Charlie.

"Hello? May I speak to Chief Swan please?"

"Oh good, thanks you!" she chirped.

"Hello Charlie, it's Alice Cullen. Since there's no school and all, would you mind if Bella slept over for a few days?" she asked, her voice chiming.

"Oh thank you Charlie, I think she'll have fun." Alice purred into the phone.

Bella snorted quietly. Alice glanced over and winked.

"Of course I'll come over soon, I've been missing you too. Alright, goodbye then." She snapped the cell phone shut with a smug grin on her face.

"You're staying here with Jasper and Emmett while the rest of us go hunting." She repeated.

Bella gave a slight sigh at the thought of Edward gone for two days, but since she was looking forward to spending time with her new bothers, she nodded.

"Great, well, I'll see you all when you get back. Have fun and try not to eat a rabid deer or something." She said, wondering briefly if there were any rabid deer.

Edward stepped forward, his face holding a trace of sadness.

"See you later my Bella." He murmured quietly as he pressed her head to his chest, taking one last chance to catch her scent.

She nodded and gave a brave smile.

"I'll be careful, don't worry." She said, trying to relieve his fears about leaving her alone.

Emmet grinned. "What, you don't trust us Edward? Between Jasper and I, she'll be perfectly fine."

Jasper nodded his head at that.

Edward sighed slightly and turned to the door, stopping once more to look back at Bella before stepping out into the rain and walking towards the car where the other were waiting impatiently.

That was how Bella came to be standing with her nose stuck to the window.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So," Emmett said when she turned around and stood silent and awkward, "it's only 3:30, so we've got hours before you have to sleep. What do you want to do?"

Bella thought for a moment, but couldn't come up with anything. "Er, I'm not sure. What do you want to do?" she asked.

Emmet shrugged. "Well, we could watch TV or a DVD. Or you could eat. Or we could play a game."

Bella raised an eyebrow. She knew better than to attempt to beat any of the Cullens at a game. Their superhuman speed and reflexes made it impossible for an abnormally clumsy human to win. Besides, they all were too competitive.

Seeing her indecision, Emmett sighed. "Hmmm, what do you normally do with Edward?" he asked.

To his gleeful surprise, Bella blushed and kept silent. Jasper snickered quietly and kept watch on Bella.

"What? What did I do Bella?" he asked and Jasper just grinned. "Oh, now I see. Never mind about Edward." He ended with a small chuckle, happily noting the human's embarrassment.

"How about we just watch a movie?" she asked, eager to change the subject.

"Sounds good with me." Jasper said, speaking for the first time since Alice had walked out the door.

They all walked into the big room right next to the door, where Emmett's newest big screen TV sat. Jasper sat in the small couch on the far side of the room, while Bella perched uneasily in the corner of the springy longer couch right in the middle of the room.

Emmet fiddled around with the DVD player for about half a second, and then asked Bella what she wanted to watch.

Quickly thinking of the movies she wanted to see, and knowing that the Cullens probably had all seven versions, she called,"Is Phantom of the Opera fine?"

Sure enough," Ok, and which version do you want? The newest one?"

She hesitated, then shook her head. "No, I'd like to see the 2nd newest one."

Emmett raised an eyebrow before he dug through the hundreds of organized movies and DVDs for a second or two, before finding the right one and sticking it in the player. He got to main menu, pressed play, and at vampire speed, appeared on the middle cushion of Bella's couch.

She gave a yelp as the couch cushion dipped at Emmett's sudden weight and tossed her unceremoniously onto his lap.

"Ugh, sorry." She called up to his amused face above her as she tried to get herself upright.

Jasper gave way to quiet laughter, sensing her embarrassment once more.

Emmett just grinned good naturedly as he looked at her crimson face and placed her back again in her original spot.

It took all through the first scene before her face cooled down, and she was calm enough to focus on the movie.

Then, of course, she wished she hadn't. During the whole movie, she jumped and yelped at least a dozen times, and she actually tried to hide behind Emmett more than a few times.

Finally though, the movie was finished.

With a mischievous grin on his face, he asked her how she liked the movie.

Bella blushed once more. "I actually liked it just fine." she retorted.

Deciding it was his job to keep the peace, Jasper stepped over. "Well, what else do you want to do?" he asked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Woot once more! Who loves me?! Lol, ignore that… I've updated, added to, and hopefully I'll finish the other chapters. 1/04/09**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ok, once again, I don't own Twilight, or New Moon, nor any of the characters in them. I also do not own Tom and Jerry's Ice cream, because if I did, I'd be rich and be so bust eating free ice cream that I wouldn't need to bother distracting myself by writing this story. Wow. Oh, and I don't own Coke.

A/N: Again, sorry for this chapter, I had a kinda sorta writers block. Lol, I couldn't think of any new ideas, so if you have any, I REALLY want you to give me ideas on how to continue this chapter.

--------------------------------------------------------------

What do you want to do, Jasper asked.

"Er, how about some food?" she asked. The last time she had food was late last night. She hadn't remembered to make breakfast or lunch. And Edward hadn't been around long enough today to make her eat anything.

Emmett shrugged and started towards to kitchen. Jasper and Bella followed single file, like a bunch of first graders on their first day of school walking to art class.

The vampires just halted in the middle of the kitchen and looked at her expectantly.

She blushed slightly and wondered what they were doing. With a , she realized they were waiting for her to make something, or at least find something in the oak cabinets that was edible.

She rolled her eyes a bit, because she should have known she'd have to make her own food, not that she was complaining.

A quick look in the drawers confirmed that there was a bag of almost stale bread, and a venture into the fridge showed that there was container of unopened cream cheese. The expiration date was last week, but after she peeked inside, she decided that it wouldn't kill her. Surprisingly, there was a can of Coke. And she found vanilla ice cream for dessert in the freezer. Ten minutes later, she sat down at the often unused dining room table with two pieces of toast slathered in cream cheese, the can of Coke, and a medium sized bowl with the ice cream in it. Jasper smiled and looked over as he felt her smugness at finding something to eat in a vampire's kitchen. The two guys sat down on either side of her, watching as she picked up that first piece of toast.

Uncomfortable, Bella paused as she lifted the toast up. She didn't like it when people looked at her while she ate.

Jasper politely glanced away, and Emmett followed his example after he received a quick whack in the head from Jasper.

"So," Emmett said once more,"what are you going to do after you finish eating? We could watch TV, if you wanted to."

Bella shrugged and thought about it, turning her attention away from her food.

This proved to be a mistake, because, as she was thinking, Emmett decided to see if he could lift up the table levelly by one leg. At the sudden movement, her hand jerked. Unfortunately, it was the hand with the toast in it. The toast flew through the air, coming to land with a soggy squish as it hit Emmett squarely in the forehead.

Jasper roared with laughter, slapping his knee happily. Bella just turned paler, the blood rushing out from her already light face. She stared shocked at Emmett, wondering what he'd do.

Emmett lifted his hand picked the toast off his head, before tossing it back next to Bella's plate.

"I think this is yours." He said with a grin.

Realizing that he wasn't angry, she still blushed bright red. How on Earth did she manage to hit her almost-brother in the head with a piece of bread?!

Jasper finally calmed down enough to send a bit of reassurance Bella's way.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry Emmett. I didn't mean to." she called nervously towards the kitchen sink where he was currently trying to get the cream cheese off his head.

"It's alright Bella, it's not your fault you're clumsy.

A/N: Sorry that it's kinda short. I couldn't think much, although if you like it, I have another thing to do with the ice cream.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Ok, once again, I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Stephenie Meyer, and other random nonsense. Yep. Stephenie Meyer does. Thank you all reviewers, all your comments were great. So please review, and PLEASE give me some more ideas. All I have after this is one more idea for another chapter, and I REALLY don't want to use that idea until the end, so even if you think your idea sucks, or it's along the lines of "Bella should stick straws to her teeth and pretend she's a walrus (wow, I could use that…) send it anyway. Begging author here!! Lol, on with the third chapter.

"_Oh my gosh, I'm sorry Emmett. I didn't mean to." she called nervously towards the kitchen sink where he was currently trying to get the cream cheese off his head._

"_It's alright Bella, it's not your fault you're clumsy. _

Bella gave a worried look, but shrugged slightly and glanced down at the toast next to her plate. Suddenly she wasn't very hungry for toast right now. But the ice cream looked good.

"Go ahead and finish, so we can go and do something before lunch." Jasper called toward her with an amused grin.

She nodded and hurriedly picked up her spoon.

Halfway through the bowl, her spoon paused on its way down from her mouth. She gave a muffled squeak and dropped her spoon into the bowl.

Hearing the _click _Jasper and Emmett ran easily over and looked at her.

"What's wrong Bella? Are you hurt?" Emmett inquired, worried.

Bella's only response was to squeak again and rub her temples.

"Edward will kill us if something happens to her." Jasper reminded Emmett.

"Come on Bella, talk to us!" the strong vampire growled.

With a relieved sigh, she picked up her spoon and shoved her ice cream into her mouth.

"Sorry," she replied, a faint pink color rising to her cheeks as she realized that she was talking with her mouth full. She swallowed quickly. "Sorry, I just got a brainfree-"Her sentence dropped off as she once again.

"Oww," she said as she rubbed her temples, trying to get her head warm again. Jasper sent a bit of calmness towards her and her shoulders relaxed a bit.

"I don't get it!" Emmett yelled in distress. He was, quite frankly, worried that Bella was having a migraine or something. He had apparently forgotten what a brain freeze was. "Jasper, what's wrong with her!?"

Bella spoke up. "I'm fine Emmett; the ice cream was just a bit cold."

She reached forward to pick up the spoon once more, but Jasper was too quick for her. The human looked at him in surprise, wondering what was going on.

"Sorry Bella, I don't think you should have any more ice cream tonight, if you catcht my drift."

"But I can't let you just throw it out Jasper, that would be a waste of perfectly good ice cream!" Bella protested, eyeing the bowl.

A twinkle came into Jasper's gold eyes right then. "Don't worry," he said in a soft voice," it won't go to waste."

And then, too fast for Bella, and obviously Emmett to see, the green bowl of ice cream appeared upside down on Emmett's head.

Bella watched in astonishment, and, a bit amused, as the cold dessert ran down his forehead in runny streaks. Jasper had disappeared, probably upstairs.

"Erm, green looks good on you Emmett," she called, referring to the green bowl still sitting on his head, as she turned and ran laughing into the TV room. Of course, being the clumsy human that she is, she managed to trip over thin air again. Jasper reappeared to catch her, although all he time to do was place her upright before having to run off chuckling to avoid being tackled by an enraged Emmett.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry for leaving a kinda cliff hanger ending. And sorry that it's kinda short. And sorry if it stinks. But I have only one idea left, so send me some more. If you want me to put more stuff about Jasper and Emmett's romp around the house in the next chapter, or if you just want me to go on with the story (I vote for the second idea!) then tell me in your reviews. And I mean review. You have to review, whether you want to or not. Hehe, no more updates unless you review. Kidding, just kidding, or am I?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Ok, once again, I really don't own Twilight, New Moon, or the pretty book next to my head. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and New Moon, while Stephanie Spinner owns the pretty book next to my head. Got it? Lol.**

**A//N: Ok, this chapter might be kinda strange, seeing as I haven't played Twister in awhile, nor am I in any hurry to play it soon, (I'll literally end up dislocating something. Curse my weak knees! –Shakes first at the ceiling tiles-) Wow. Anywho, on with the story!!!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Erm, green looks good on you Emmett," she called, referring to the green bowl still sitting on his head, as she turned and ran laughing into the TV room. Of course, being the clumsy human that she is, she managed to trip over thin air again. Jasper reappeared to catch her, although all he time to do was place her upright before having to run off chuckling to avoid being tackled by an enraged Emmett. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Bella watched, amused, as the two 'boys' ran around wrestling each other good naturedly. You know, giving noogies, wedgies, throwing each other into the wall, through the wall, out the window…

Finally, they calmed down enough to be bored.

"What do you want to do now?" Jasper asked.

"Well, my sports games don't come on for a few hours, and we can watch movies later. Why don't we play a game?" Emmett replied with a shrug, looking at Bella to see what she thought.

She groaned, knowing this wouldn't end well.

Since she couldn't think of anything better, she nodded.

Jasper smiled. "Lets get the game out."

They both ran at vampire speed to the huge game closet, and pulled out a dusty white box. When they opened it, Bella groaned again, and flopped onto her back, surprisingly landing on the fluffy couch.

"I can't play that!" she wailed.

With a smirk on each of their faces, they spread out the Twister tarp on the floor. The rows of blue, green, red, and yellow circles mocked her.

"Well," Jasper started," you know I have to stay a bit back from you, and it's never any fun if Emmett and I play together, so that just leaves you with Emmett to play."

"Aw, come on Bella, it will be fun. And don't worry, if you break something, we'll have you patched up in no time, long before Edward comes home." Emmett added.

"It's not Edward's temper I'm worried about." She muttered, aware that the vampires could hear her.

Seeing that they had finished setting up, she sighed and lurched to her feet.

Jasper picked up the Twister dial thing, and Emmett started to explain the rules.

"We play Twister a bit differently than most people. Instead of just right hand, left hand, left foot right foot, we've added head, and rear end to the dial. The first person to fall, loses, obviously."

Meanwhile, Bella had turned very pale.

Jasper sent her a bit of calm. "Don't worry Bella; we won't let you get hurt. Well, not badly anyway."

His answer was a growl from Bella.

"I'm ready to start the game now." Emmett added impatiently.

_-sigh-_

They got in position.

"Emmett," Jasper called out. "right foot on red."

Emmett stepped up and put his right foot on red.

"Bella, right foot on yellow."

She muttered random words to herself as she stepped to yellow.

(If you want to see how the board is set up, go to www. imageMain200. jpg

"Emmett, left foot red." Emmett nodded and placed his left foot on red, facing towards the mat.

"Bella, left hand blue." She blinked, but nodded. She twisted so that she was facing away from the mat, squatted, and reached her left hand far out behind her to the blue, so she was almost lying face up on the mat. She had played this game a few times before, and she knew that lying that way would give her

Jasper spun the dial, glanced at the mat to see how they were set up, and smirked." Emmett, rear end yellow."

Bella blinked. "Er, Jasper? How about we spin again?"

Emmett sighed. "We made up a rule ages ago that we could never re-spin. I'm probably going to regret voting for that rule."

"Bella, move up so that I can crawl under you, please."

Her face was pink by now, but she did as he said, bringing her hips up off the board.

Emmett ducked down, backwards, since he couldn't take a foot of the mat, because then he would be disqualified. He wiggled his way under Bella, placing his rear end on the yellow circle, which was, unfortunately, right under _Bella's _behind.

The human tried to raise her hips higher, so she wouldn't be touching Emmett at all, but, Bella wasn't flexible enough to do so.

Jasper snorted as he looked at her now red face, although he did look a bit sorry for her.

"Well," Emmett said, slightly uncomfortable," at least we're lucky Rosalie won't walk in. Or worse, Edward." He joked a bit, trying to get Bella to relax.

(Just incase my descriptions weren't good enough, Bella is lying vertical ( I ) to us, and Emmet is lying ( -- ) to us. They are both face up, and look a bit like this ( + ) )

"Hurry up Jasper." Bella snapped, considering forfeiting.

He nodded. "right hand green Bella." Sighing, she did so, although doing it made her have to lower herself slightly.

"Emmett, left hand blue."

"Bella," he said, giving her an amused look," head, yellow."

She growled but did so, now putting some of her weight on Emmett's lower abdomen.

"Emmet, head green."

Jasper spun the dial, then looked incredulously at it, then at the uneasy vampire, and _very _uncomfortable human on the mat.

"Sorry Bella, but, rear end yellow."

"What?!" she roared. "No way! Not a chance!"

(For those who got kinda lost, the only yellow dot that she can possibly place her rear end at is on the one directly beneath Emmett's. You can see why shy Bella started yelling.)

Emmett agreed with her on this one. "Come on Jasper, re-roll."

Now Jasper just looked apologetic. "Sorry, I _really _can't re-roll. Just sit on Emmett, Bella, and get on with the game."

Bella actually started minorly cursing under her breath. Slowly, she started the lower all her weight onto the yellow circle, which was actually Emmett, because he wasn't able to move off that current circle.

She started to think to herself, though. _Do I really have to do this just to win the game? I mean, do I even care if I win? Let Emmett win, we know he's going to anyway._

So with a relieved sigh, she lifted her head, and left hand, leaving her to balance stretched over the vampire on one arm and too legs. Unfortunately for her, (she's very unlucky, isn't she?) her legs were stiff from being still so long, and they gave out on her, making her fall heavily onto Emmett again.

She gave a startled yelp, her cheeks burning even more than before, as she tried unsuccessfully to rock back onto her feet.

Emmett rolled his eyes, and with one hand, got her to her feet, keeping hold of her arm to make sure that her unsteady legs wouldn't drop her again.

"Sorry," she muttered to Emmett while looking very interested-like at the ground, aware that even her ears were red.

"No problem." He replied.

"So," Jasper drawled," are we done, or do you want to go another round?"

"No!" they both yelled at the same time.

"Jasper, that was mean. You could have let us re-roll." Emmett murmured.

A smile flitted across his face. "Yes, but then it might have said 'head, yellow'. What would you have done then?"

An evil grin broke out onto Emmett's face. "I would have gotten up, and then tackled you." He replied as he pounced.

Bella shook her head and walked to the freezer, grabbing an ice cube to put to her face in the hopes over getting her color to go down to normal again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((A//N: Alright, you might not have thought this was very funny, but if you look at the site address I gave you, and keep going over the descriptions I gave, I think you'll understand what I did. And I'll have you know that all the positions I chose, were actually done on a real Twister dial thing. Review are NEEDED and ideas are NEEDED MORE, so send them, even if you've got -11 seconds until you are supposed to be somewhere.))


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or anything else. OMC how many times do I have to say that?! Lol.**

**A//N: Ok, I'm giving you hints to the lastest chapter. Think "Bella sleep talks." Now, who does she sleep talk about? That's all I'm revealing. Sounds much stupider then it actually is. Will be. Whatever.**

**And, just incase you were wondering, there is not a "thing" between Bella and Emmet. (I said that to convince my self.) Lol, just you wait, Jasper will get his turn. –evil laughter-**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_An evil grin broke out onto Emmett's face. "I would have gotten up, and then tackled you." He replied as he pounced._

_Bella shook her head and walked to the freezer, grabbing an ice cube to put to her face in the hopes over getting her color to go down to normal again._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

After watching Emmett jump from the top of the staircase, onto the blur that was Jasper, she sighed and decided to retire to Edward's empty room for the night.

"Guys?"

"Jasper, Emmet?" she tried again.

They suddenly appeared in front of her, although Jasper was in a headlock.

"I'm going to go the bed now, I'm a bit tired."

Emmett narrowed his eyes, but shrugged. "You do know it's only 6:00 right?"

She nodded. "I'll go through some of Edward's CD's, and then I'll sleep."

Jasper looked at her, obviously feeling that she had had enough for one day. He also knew that she'd be fine by tomorrow. "Good night." Jasper replied, as he tried to smash Emmett's foot, almost putting his own through the floor.

"Don't let the blood sucking bed bugs bite." Emmett added as he wrenched an arm between his own elbow and Jasper's.

She blinked, half wondering if he was serious.

Three minutes later, because she had to brush her teeth and change, she was sitting on Edward's couch and listening to his lullaby.

She fell asleep listening to the soothing music, missing him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ha, you thought I'd cut this chapter off right here. Well, you thought wrong.-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She awoke the next morning to thunder .It was raining hard, the sound echoing loudly on the roof.

The human sighed and lurched up unsteadily from the couch. She had her 'human minute', and then walked carefully down the stairs, taking care not to fall.

A smiling Jasper met her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Good morning Bella!" he called.

"Hi Jasper."

She stepped past him and aimed for the closed kitchen door, pausing as a strange smell hit her nose.

"I'm not sure I'd go in there, if I was you." Jasper added from behind her.

A loud crash and a muffled curse came from the door. She grinned. "Well, it's not as if Emmett's trying to cook, is he?" rolling her eyes a bit.

Jasper gave an amused look. "That's the problem. He is trying to cook. If you really want to go in there, I'll have to go along to protect you from flying egg shells, splattering pancake mix, and over boiling water, and whatever else he's managed to do since I ditched him a few minutes ago."

She blinked and smiled. "You guys do know I can make my own breakfast, right?"

"We know. But I was bored, so I dared Emmett to make it for you, although I'm almost regretting it now." He replied just before a sound like shattering pottery came through the door.

For a second he disappeared, coming back a second later with a builer's blue helmet in hand.

"Here," he said with mock seriousness," you might need this."

Bella snorted, although she knew he might not be kidding.

"Emmett," she called as she started walking towards the door,"I'm coming through the door, so don't throw anything."

A growl was heard, but Jasper just snickered.

She hesitated at the door. _Oh come on, what's the worst he could have done? _She thought to herself, forcing herself to push it open and walk in.

She halted in her tracks, Jasper just behind her.

There were eggs splattered on the walls, spilled milk dripping from the crowded counters, pans sizzling as Emmett ran them under the water in the sink, pancakes stuck to the ceiling, fruit dropped on the floor, and who-knows-what in various corners of the room.

"Wow, er Emmett? It's great that you're trying to make breakfast and everything, but, if you don't let me help, I think you might end up blowing up the kitchen, and then I'd go hungry." She said, her eyes wide as she surveyed the mess again.

Emmett looked up from the ground, where he was currently trying to pick up pieces of a bowl.

"Fine." He said, glaring at his failed attempts to cook.

Apparently, they had gone shopping while she was sleeping, because there was a lot more food than she had seen yesterday.

As Jasper turned behind her to run out the door, she called," Get back here Jasper. You helped make this mess, I want you to help Emmett clean it up."

He scowled, but stepped forward to try and clean off the counter. Emmett smirked, until Jasper whacked him with the frying pan. Then Emmett was the one scowling.

In about an hour, Bella had finished cooking, and the vampires had managed to clean up the mess.

She settled down at the table, and started to eat.

"So," Emmett asked to break the silence," what are you planning on doing today?"

"I thought I'd take a hike alone through the woods, run my motorcycle over to the diving cliff, and if it's done raining, I'll hop off a few times to practice my dives."

They both just stared, even Jasper wondering if she was kidding.

"Or, I might just go to the mall for a few hours, and buy a bunch of cool dresses." She added.

The vampire's eyes widened some more.

"Are you sure she's Bella?" Emmett muttered to Jasper.

"I don't know." He replied.

"You should see the look on your faces!" she said, putting her hand over her mouth the muffle her laughter.

"You know," Emmett began, a serious look on his face," there's a trail riding place that just came into town. If the rain dies down a bit, we should go."

Not it was Bella's turn to stare. _He wants me to get on a horse, and ride around in the woods? _Her common sense self said. _What? Are you too chicken to get on a horse a walk around with to big vampires to protect you? _Her not-so-self-preserving side asked.

That decided her. "Sure, sounds like fun." She said.

Emmett raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"If you're sure." He replied.

"Of course I'm sure. Who wouldn't want to go ride a huge animal, on the wet ground, through all the dripping leaves, and smell?" she quickly shut up before she gave herself away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half an hour later, she was hiding-I mean, _standing_ right by Jasper and Emmett, staring at the grumpy horses that were waiting for someone to get on them.

"They smell." She commented as a breeze blew by her.

The vampires grinned. "Yes, they do smell, but it's not a horrible smell, not like the time when Edward put that Barbie doll in the oven. Or was it the microwave?" while Emmet tried to remember where Edward had put the doll, the guide had stepped forward and had told them to go pick which horse they wanted to ride.

"Come on," Jasper said as he dragged Bella over to the horses, Emmett following closely behind.

The human looked around, wondering which one she should choose. Her eye fell on a small chestnut mare that was standing quietly, despite all the commotion from the various people milling around.

She walked forward, wondering how the horse would react. The pretty horse turned her head and nickered at her approach. Grinning, Bella offered her hand, and the mare gently blew on it. Wondering what the horse's name was, she noticed a plaque on the halter. _Venom _the dull brass plate said.

"Well, hello Venom, it's nice to meet you."

Jasper chuckled; it was a fitting name. _Venom._

His horse was right next to Bella's. It was a medium sized buckskin gelding. His plaque said _Emotional. _

Meanwhile………………………………………………………………..

A few horses down, Emmett had spotted his horse. The beautiful grey stallion stood easily, although he muscle. A lot of muscle. Which he would have to have, in order to be able to carry Emmett.

Unfortunetly, it was the guide's horse.

Of course, this didn't bother Emmett at all.

He stepped forward, patted the grey's solid neck, and then swung up into the saddle. He easily let down the stirrups, and waited for the rest of the skittish group to find a horse.

A sharp tug on his leg made him look down.

He saw a glaring young lady, clad in skintight jeans, and a V-neck t-shirt. But when she saw his face, her glare turned into a smug smile.

"Can I help you?" Emmett said, getting a bit annoyed.

"I'm sorry, but I'm the guide, and this is my horse. You'll have to get off." She replied.

"Oh, really? Well, I'm sorry too, because, as much as you seem to like this horse, I'm riding him."

Her glare returned. As she opened her mouth the speak, Emmett reached down.

"You seem like a nice person and all, but, please believe me when I say that I'm not getting off this horse for anything." He flashed her a large smile, showing off his glistening teeth. He was sure that by now his eyes would be fairly dark, as he was more than a bit annoyed that the girl was bugging him.

The guide confirmed this when her eyes widened and she took a quick step back.

"Um, sorry, you can, um, ride Granite, if you want to. Merry over there doesn't have a rider. I'll just go and take her." She finished before half-bolting to the shaggy pony in the corner.

The vampire rolled his eyes and looked around, wondering what his stallion was called.

This horse's plaque was shiny, almost new and he almost laughed when he saw the name. _Granite Brawn _it said.

Meanwhile……………………………………………………………………………..

"Ok, Bella, get up on your horse." Jasper called.

The human just raised an eyebrow.

"Stick a foot in the stirrup-thing and jump."

Sighing slightly, she did so.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((A//N: Ok, I'm going to cut off the chapter right here. I've been working on this for three days, so I'll just post this much right now. I need more ideas, and most importantly, MORE REVIEWS!))


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own Twilight, ect. Stephenie Meyer does. I've typed this disclaimer too many times…**

**A//N: Ok, sorry that I kinda cut off the chapter, but I thought I might as well post what I had. Guess what? Another one of my great reviewers gave me an idea! Horse poop! Yep. I forget her name already, but I just want to make sure that you know that it wasn't my idea. It might not be in this exact chapter, but it will be in the upcoming chapter(s) at least.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Meanwhile…………………………………………………………………………….._

"_Ok, Bella, get up on your horse." Jasper called._

_The human just raised an eyebrow._

"_Stick a foot in the stirrup-thing and jump."_

_Sighing slightly, she did so._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sighing slightly, she did so. The good thing was, she was just flexible enough to get her foot up and into the stirrup. The bad thing, was that it was her right foot. (For those of you who aren't completely horse-savvy, you get on the left side of the horse, and when you're on the left side of the horse, you put your left foot in the hangy-stirrup thing. Cause if you don't, you'll jump up, and swing your free leg over, and quite possibly be sitting backwards, which would be bad.)

"Wait Bella! Don't!" Jasper yelped, trying to get her to stop before she ended up backwards.

She froze, leaning on her front, her left leg against her horse's shoulder, and her arms were locked onto the saddle as she tried to keep from falling back to the ground.

Jasper quickly hopped off Emotion and ran human-speed to Bella's side. He helped her step back down.

A chuckle was heard a few horses down from Emmett, who was observing them from a top his beautiful stally. (Stally is short for stallion, which means a boy horse who isn't, er, who hasn't "been seen by the vet".)

Bella's cheeks burned. "Um, how do you get on again?"

Emmett loosed his horse from the fence, and walked him over to Venom and Emotion. He placed Granite on Venom's right side.

"Ok, Bella, put your left foot in the stirrup and grab to horn."

She did so.

"Now, jump a few times and then jump up hard and stand up." Emmett continued.

She nodded, then jumped like he had said. She was once more leaning on her front, her right leg dangling.

"Grab my hand with your right."

Bella raised an eyebrow. There was no way she's let go of the back of the saddle. She'd probably fall.

Jasper noticed and sent her a bit of calm.

"Come on, Jaspers standing right next to you, and do you actually think that I'm not fast enough to grab your hand before you fall?" he asked.

She mumbled random words, but clenched harder to the horn, and let Emmett take her right hand.

"Pull on my hand and swing your right leg behind you, then sit down, gently."

She nodded again, holding on tight enough, that, if Emmett had been human, he'd have nail marks on his wrist.

Surprised when she found her self sitting upright, -and facing the correct way- in the saddle, she just blinked for a second, before looking around.

And then, of course, she wished she hadn't.

"It's alright Bella," Emmett said quickly, as he reached down to steady her when she swayed," you're on a little horse, and you're not going to fall off."

Jasper silently sent her reasurrence.

Relaxing a bit, she nodded, although her hands were still clamped around the horn.

"Um, Bella? You need to hold onto the reins in your left hand." Emmett added. When she frowned and looked around, "it's the piece of leather infront of you."

She picked it up, holding it where the two pieces connected, so there was a lot of slack in the reins.

"Good." Jasper said.

"Attention everybody!" the guide called as she warily watched Emmett out of the corner of her eye. "We are almost ready to go! So get on your horse, she move to the gate!"

Their group consisted of five people, Emmett, Bella, Jasper, and two 16 year old girls, ((who we will sadly learn the names of later.)).

One of the stable hands opened the large, rusted red gate that led into the large forest preserve.

Bella, thinking of the last times she had goon into the forest reserves, was happy that she knew that no vampires, or werewolves roamed these woods. Probably to smelly, what with the "road apples" the horses left.

Emmett, in the front of the whole group, laughed quietly, loud enough for only Jasper, and Bella, -who was behind him- to hear. Apperently, he thought that the guide, who had been tricked out of riding Granite, looked funny riding the scruffy pony. The guide could almost drag her feet on the ground, if she wanted to. Merry, the cute little pony, just shuffled along, happy as could be, oblivious to the fact that her rider was very nervous about having the scary –sharp-toothed guy behind her.

Emmett was well aware that the guide, Marry, was still scared of him. And since he didn't have anything better to do, beside saving Bella from falling on the ground and breaking her neck, he thought he might as well get a kick out of the ride.

So, Emmett rode behind the guide, Bella on Venom rode behind him, Jasper walked easily on Emotion behind her, and the two giggly teens rode behind him.

After about five minutes of near-silence, the girls decided it was time to approach one of the handsome guys riding in front of them.

"Ginger, will you take a look at the guy near the front? My, he's hotter then the S.G. at our school." The first one said.

The one in the rear, also know as Ginger, grinned. "Oh my gosh, you're right! He is!"

"The guy in front of me is a hunk too! " Jody replied.

At this point, Jasper and Emmett were trying to hide their laughter by placing a hand over their mouths. It even seemed to work too. They both could hear every single word that the girls said.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked, confused.

"The girls behind me are analyzing us, well, most Emmett and I. I wouldn't be surprised if they actually decided to talk to us." Jasper whispered to her.

"Wow," Ginger muttered to Jody," look at the muscles on the first one!"

"Holy Crow!" Jody murmured," what a jock!

"Yeah," Ginger replied dreamily, "I betcha we could get them to go out with us."

Now Emmett actually laughed out loud, startling Emotion. Jasper easily kept him under control, even though he was trying not to laugh himself.

"Now what?" Bella asked.

"They're planning on flirting with us." Emmett said with a snort.

Bella settled in to watch.

Ginger kicked her horse, trying to get it to move faster to catch up with the "hunks" infront of them.

"Come on Obliv! Can't you move any fast?!" she hissed to her horse.

Jody was having similar troubles.

Finally though, with much kicking, and persuading, then managed to move up to the guys.

"Hi, I'm Ginger." She said with a smile as she put her hand out for Emmett to shake. Unfortunetly, she hadn't realized that there was a tree that she was riding past, so she almost broke her hand. After much yelping, whining, and a bit of crying, she again offered her hand.

"Um, hi, I'm Emmett." He replied, trying not the snicker again.

"Nice to meet you." Ginger said.

"So, what school do you go to?" she asked after a second of silence.

"I don't. I graduated a year ago."

"Oh. Well, do you go to college?"

"Yes, I study the microscopic specks on the outer layer on skin on the backs on annelids." He replied.

The girl's face had taken on a blank expression.

Bella just sat and tried to keep a blank face, slightly surprised that Emmett was lying.

"Um, er, cool. I think. So, who's your girlfriend riding behind you?" she asked, trying to change the subject to something she could talk about.

Jody had finished her 'talk' to Jasper, who had pretended to only speak French. –(I didn't write anything, cause I don't know any French words.  ) She had quickly decided that, while he was hot with a capital 'T', if she couldn't understand a word that he was saying, it didn't matter. Not much, anyway.

"Yeah," she added, " What's her name?"

At this, Bella drew herself up slightly, even though she was pink at the suggestion that one of her brothers was her boyfriend. The bratty teens couldn't even bother to talk to her?

"I'm Bella." She called.

The girls turned in their saddles, surprised to see the plain kid talk.

"Um, hi." They said together.

Annoyed at the shallow kids, (no offense to anyone, cause they really are shallow, even if you don't believe me yet.), Emmett dropped back so he could walk beside Bella.

He placed an arm around her shoulder. "Yep, this is Bella. Isn't she great?"

The girls just stared. They hadn't actually believed that a S.G. like himself would actually have a girlfriend like _her._

"Er, um, I'm sure she's great. "

Backing up a bit, Emmett put his arm around her shoulders. She automatically stiffened, wondering what he was doing. Thankfully, Jasper realized what Emmett was trying to do, so he sent a forceful wave of calm to Bella. She quickly relaxed again.

"So, what did you ladies need again?" Emmett asked.

"Um, nothing. Bye." Ginger replied and turned. She spotted Jasper, and just as she was thinking that maybe he'd go for her, he said a random phrase in what sounded like French. So she kept turning and returned to her original spot.

"Ugh," Jody complained to a disappointed, and slightly crazed Ginger. " they were sooo cute, but the hunk didn't speak English, and the jock had a girl friend. I don't know why he likes her, she's just a plain old girl."

Ginger smiled, her expression evil. "Yeah, I don't know why he likes her." She replied, a plan of revenge of the one called "Bella", already forming in her mind.

Jody rambled on, not noticing her friend's , um, 'condition'.

Ginger snagged a thin stick from a dead tree she was passing by. Her bay horse shied a bit, but kept following the others.

Jody finally snapped out of her daze.

"What's that for? You're not going to do something bad, are you?" she asked, remembering the last time Ginger had needed revenge. They were still banned from the library after Ginger attempted to chop up a book with a chainsaw because she thought the ending was stupid.

"Of course I am. The girl isn't good enough for the S.G.." she replied.

Jasper and Emmett, who were listening, still weren't terribly worried. After, what could a few crazy teens do?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((A//N: Bad author. I'm cutting this chapter off too. I would finish it, but it's kinda long already, and I was planning on trying to update a few other stories before midnight. Please send reviews and ideas!!))


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Ok, believe it or not, I don't own Twilight or New Moon. Big shocker there. Stephenie Meyer owns it.**

**A//N: Ok, I'm almost done with this horsey chapters, so calm down. Shoot! I ran out of carrots! Not I can't type! So no one blame me if this stinks. Maybe I can find a candy cane…**

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_What's that for? You're not going to do something bad, are you?" she asked, remembering the last time Ginger had needed revenge. They were still banned from the library after Ginger attempted to chop up a book with a chainsaw because she thought the ending was stupid._

"_Of course I am. The girl isn't good enough for the S.G.." she replied._

_Jasper and Emmett, who were listening, still weren't terribly worried. After, what could a few crazy teens do?_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"So," Jody asked, letting her horse shift a bit away from Ginger," what do you plan to do to her?"

In answer, Ginger started to yell.

"Oh my gosh! There's this huge fly by you Bella!" she gave her horse a good thump and he started trotting . She pulled up along Bella.

Now, Jasper and Emmett quickly looked around and knew there was no fly.

"Now see here, kid," Emmett started, but it was too late.

"Hold still Bella!" Ginger called, ignoring Emmett. She raised the stick and brought it down hard on Venom's rump.

The chestnut mare jerked her head up, and took off at a dead gallop, her trail training forgotten. She raced easily past Granite, and literally hopped over Merry.

"Oops, I missed." Ginger called with a gleeful grin.

Cursing under their breath, Jasper and Emmett gave their horse's a good thump also. And because the kick was being delivered by vampires, it was enough to get the to bolt after the speck that was Venom and Bella.

"Hey! Wait! Come back! Control your animals!" screeched the outraged guide on Merry, who continued to plod 'merrily' along.

"Come on Granite, you big lug! Can't you go any faster?!" grumbled Emmett to his racing horse. Granite's size prevented him from dodging through trees like Venom could.

They could hear Bella's frighten yell and she hung on for dear life.

"Emotion, move your horsey behind faster!" Jasper yelled to his horse.

"If there weren't other humans , we could hop off and run to Bella!" Emmett called exasperated to Jasper.

"Hold on tight Bella!" Jasper roared, hoping she would be able to hear him.

"I know," he agreed with Emmett.

Meanwhile…………………………

Bella clung to the horse's mane. "Woah Venom woah!"

"Jasper, Emmett, help!!!"

Suddenly, she could see a large log looming in front of her.

"Oh shoot! Venom, stop, halt, freeze, crazy mare slow down! You can't make that jump!"

But there was no stopping the mare. She wasn't going to stop for anything

Grimly, she kept holding on.

Meanwhile…………………………….

"She can't get over the log!" Jasper yelled to Emmett.

Emmett glanced behind and saw that the humans were miles behind them.

He leapt of Granite, and took off running to Bella, growing closer by the second.

But even Jasper knew that unless Venom slowed down, vampire-speed wouldn't make it in time.

Suddenly, block headed Granite did the first brilliant thing he'd done all day. He gave a loud nicker to Venom.

The chestnut mare's step faltered, and she slowed down a bit.

Jasper grinned; Emmett could make it in time.

The mare was now a few yards from the log.

And the helpful grey stallion gave a loud call.

Now, Venom slammed on the brakes coming to a halt mere inches from the log. She turned and pranced off to her stallion, long tail flowing.

The only problem, was that Bella was flying through the air. Oh, and screaming.

Her horse had stopped but she hadn't. Luckily, Emmett was close enough to catch her, and she landed in his arms. She was grateful, although now she had bruises…

"Um, thanks Emmett," she stammered, I thought I was a goner."

"No problem," he answered as he gave her a tight hug.

"Jasper came up a second later. "Are you ok Bella?" he asked as he swiftly used his power to take away her shock.

"Yeah, I'm better now, thanks." She replied, giving them a shaky smile.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Emmett questioned again, checking her over for broken bones and the like.

"Aside from the bruises you gave me, and almost suffocating me, I am perfectly fine."

He let out a thin laugh and let her go.

"Now, what are we going to do about Jody and The Brat?" he asked.

A thoughtful look came onto Jasper's face, and an evil grin appeared on Bella's.

"Now," she said, leaning forward to make sure no 'outsiders' could hear," here's my plan."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jody and Ginger, plus the annoyed guide on the hopelessly oblivious Merry, came riding along.

"I bet you, now that Bella is out of the picture, the jock will like me now." Ginger said, a smug grin on her face.

And then they rode along some more, until they caught site of the hunks, sitting by their horses, no Bella. Well, actually, it was just Jasper's gelding they were sitting around by, since Venom and Granite had gone along to do 'horsey things'.

When they had reached a crucial part of the trail, Emmett ran human-speed to Ginger.

"Ginger," he said, a dazzling smile on his face," I've got one thing to say to you."

Ginger grinned back. Her plan was working…

Emmett reached up and slid her off her horse, and onto the ground.

"Yes?" she asked.

His expression changed, controlled fury blurred his features. The Brat had almost killed Bella.

" You've got something on your shoe." He replied, his voice surprisingly calm.

She glanced down. "I don't see anything-" she was cut off as Emmett shoved her.

"Ewwwww! –beepbeepbeep-" she screamed. Unfortunately, I am not allowed to repeat the words she used after she found herself standing in a pile of warm, brown, smelly muck. A horse had left a present in the perfect spot.

"You know, you should wash more often. You'd think a slimy rotten creature like yourself would have realized that." He taunted.

In her disgust, she sprung backwards. This was, however a mistake, because a big, green, smelly swamp was directly behind her. She landed with a _splat. _As she got up, wordlessly screeching, Bella almost fell out of the tree laughing. A grinning Jasper caught her and ran her human-speed over to Emmett to get a better look at the 'water creature'.

Emmett had a satisfied smirk on his face. "If you ever cross my path again, you will regret it."

And the three of them, Bella slung onto Emmett's back, because it was a long way to the car, turned and started to run slowly back.

An open jawed Jody, and a speechless guide stared after them Ginger was busy moaning to herself to notice. At this time, Obliv, the horse who had been forced to carry Ginger, stepped forward to sniff her inquiringly. But it must not have smelled too good, because he snorted all over her. She once again started hollering.

And all three of them, vampire and human, snickered all the way to the car.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**((A//N: Alright, not the best chapter, but hey, it's good enough lol. Now, the 'present' idea was from a reviewer, who I can't remember the name of. Just know that I'm glad you gave me the idea. So, the horse part of the story has ended. For now. Yep. I think you'll like the next part. It should involve some embarrassing things about Edward, that Jasper and Emmett will reveal to Bella. Remember, unless I think of something better, the last chapter is the sleep talking scene. Although I might just have a conclusion chapter after that… Anyway, REVIEW!!! ))**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Twilight, New Moon, ect. Stephenie Meyer does. (Gosh, I almost said Tamora Pierce)**

**A//N: Ok guys, the karaoke thing has been done a few times, but really, it's fun, isn't it? The songs were chosen by **sangochan90

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_An open jawed Jody, and a speechless guide stared after them Ginger was busy moaning to herself to notice. At this time, Obliv, the horse who had been forced to carry Ginger, stepped forward to sniff her inquiringly. But it must not have smelled too good, because he snorted all over her. She once again started hollering._

_And all three of them, vampire and human, snickered all the way to the car._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Bella stepped out of the car, and walked toward the Cullen household again. She closed the door behind her, and faced forward, towards Emmett and Jasper.

She gave a small grin. "What?"

"What do you want to do now?" Emmett asked.

"Do you ever sit down and do nothing for more than thirty seconds?" she inquired.

A smirk came onto both the vampire's faces. "Yes, but I'm normally with Rosalie when I sit down…" he trailed off.

Bella blinked for a second, then got it, turning a dark pink.

"Well, um, I need a human moment, so, um, you set up something or something." She called behind her as she sprinted for the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, Bella decided to go back to the living room, and when she saw what was there she scowled and dropped onto the couch.

"Why are we doing karaoke?" she asked.

"Because I'm bored and we couldn't think of anything else to do." Emmett replied with a shrug.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll play, but on one condition."

"What?" Jasper said, looking at her suspiciously.

"I get to choose what song you sing." She replied, a smug grin on her face.

"Alright." They said. After all, what could Bella do?

"Jasper, you're first. And you're singing Genie in a Bottle."

Jasper blinked and scowled, but Bella refused to change the song.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I feel like ive been locked up tight for a century of lonly nights waiting for someone to release me.  
Your lickin your lips and blowin kisses my way but that dont mean Im gonna give it away  
baby, baby, baby  
oh oh oh oh oh  
my bodies sayin lets go  
oh oh oh oh oh  
but my hearts sayin no  
if you wanna be with me  
baby theres a price to pay  
im a genie in a bottle  
gotta rub me the right way  
if you wanna be with me  
i can make your wish come true  
gotta make a big impression  
gotta like what you do  
the musics bangin  
and the lights down low  
just one more dance and were good to go  
waitin for someone who needs me  
hormones racin at the speed of light  
but that dont mean its gonna be tonight  
baby baby baby  
if you wanna be with me  
baby theres a price to pay  
im a genie in a bottle  
gotta rub me the right way  
if you wanna be with me  
i can make your wish come true  
just come and set me free  
and baby ill be with you_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

He finished and Bella held back her giggles.

"Good, um, Emmet, next."

Emmet nodded and looked to see what song he had.

Not a Girl Not Yet a Woman, (Brittney Spears)

He growled quietly.

"I don't want to sing that." He muttered to Bella.

She glared. "You are going to sing that song, or I'm going to tell Edward it was you who broke his favorite CD."

"But I didn't break his CD." He protested.

"I know."

He muttered some more, then picked up the microphone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I used to think  
I had the answers to everything  
But now I know  
Life doesn't always  
Go my way, yeah..._

Feels like I'm caught in the middle  
That's when I realize...

(Chorus)  
I'm not a girl  
Not yet a woman  
All I need is time  
A moment that is mine  
While I'm in between

(Verse 2)  
I'm not a girl  
There is no need to protect me  
Its time that I  
Learn to face up to this on my own  
I've seen so much more than u know now  
So tell me to shut my eyes

I'm not a girl  
Not yet a woman  
All I need is time  
A moment that is mine  
While I'm in between

I'm not a girl  
But if u look at me closely  
You will see it my eyes  
This girl will always find  
Her way

I'm not a girl  
(I'm not a girl don't tell me what to believe)  
Not Yet a woman  
(I'm just tryin to find the woman in me, yeah)  
All I need is time (All I need)  
A moment that is mine (That is mine)  
While I'm in between

I'm not a girl  
Not yet a woman  
All I need is time (is All I need)  
A moment that is mine  
While I'm in between

I'm not a girl  
Not yet a woman

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Through all this, Bella and Jasper had been snickering, and as soon as he finished, they both burst out into laughter.

"It's not funny!" Emmett howled. "It's a very serious song!"

"We know." Bella replied once she could breathe again.

"Ok, my turn." Bella added stepping up and picking p the microphone.

Emmett stepped back to sulk at the edge of the couch.

She smiled as her song came onto the screen. _My immortal evanescence_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_i'm so tired of being here  
suppressed by all my childish fears  
and if you have to leave  
i wish that you would just leave  
'cause your presence still lingers here  
and it won't leave me alone_

these wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase

chorus  
when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
i held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have  
all of me

you used to captivate me  
by your resonating life  
now i'm bound by the life you left behind  
your face it haunts  
my once pleasant dreams  
your voice it chased away  
all the sanity in me

these wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase

chorus

i've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
but though you're still with me  
i've been alone all along

chorus

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

She lowered the microphone and looked around nervously.

Emmett and Jasper were just staring at her in shock.

"You… you sing good." Emmett finally murmured. Jasper nodded in agreement.

"Um, thanks." Bella replied, beaming now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**((A//N: Sorry that I kinda cut it off again, and it wasn't terribly funny, but it was fun to right, so THERE! Anyway, the next chapters will be funny too. Snowball fights, sleeping, and The Prank.))**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys, I'm sorry, but I need your help RIGHT NOW. Literally THIS EXACT SECOND OR MINUTE OR WHATEVER. Message or email with what you think would be the perfect Valentine's day gift for Edward. PLEASE tell me now lol, thanks.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Twilight, New Moon, ect. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**A//N: Hello friends! Lol, sorry I haven't updated for a few days, I've been kinda busy, and Sat. I was on a trail ride and the big horsey fell down on the frozen big river, then I Sun. my friend and I spent literally 6 hours cleaning up my room and bringing out 7 garbage bags, of, well, garbage. Lol, I'm slightly messy. Anyway, this idea was given to me by one of my great reviewers, a couple of people helped me, edward's blossom, and, er, a bunch of other people. They rock! And sorry if this chapter stinks. Lol, maybe I should raise the rating on this chapter up… flames if ya want, but then you'll scare me. Oh, and I think the idea was originally from a different fic, so, yeah…**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_She lowered the microphone and looked around nervously. _

_Emmett and Jasper were just staring at her in shock. _

"_You… you sing good." Emmett finally murmured. Jasper nodded in agreement._

"_Um, thanks." Bella replied, beaming now._

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Now I don't want to sing any more. Besides, I lost the remote while you were singing, and the machine won't work without the remote." Emmett said.

Bella shrugged, but didn't argue, because, truth be told, as happy as she was with the fact that she was a great singer, she didn't really want to sing again either.

"Alright, so, what's next?"

"How about TV?" Jasper asked.

"Oh yeah!" Emmett called," there's a special on for five hours, all about making the paint they put on football fields."

Bella blinked and just looked at him.

"How about you do that, and I'll just wander around the house for awhile?" she asked.

They nodded. How much trouble could she get in just walking around the house?

So she wandered, and they turned on the TV, watching with wide eyes as that mixed random chemicals, and added #3 red dye, and other things into the large vat of soon-to-be-paint.

She looked over at the piano, and spent a considerable amount of time admiring it. The sleek surface, and smooth keys, the bench that felt easy to sit on…

She explored more of the house, before coming to sit next to the couch to watch the last few minutes of the special with Jasper and Emmett.

Spotting what she thought was one of Alice's magazines, she started flipping through it. It had a girl's section in front, and she thought a few of the blouses looked cute. Bella glanced at the men's section, thinking that some of the black shirts would look great on Edward. As she flipped the next couple of pages, it turned to boxers and briefs. She closed the magazine and looked around, trying to find another. Suddenly, a thought hit her.

Did Edward wear boxers or briefs? Or, did he go commando?

She felt her face go bright red as some 'images' flashed through her mind. She hurriedly tried to push them away, but it was apparently too late. Her blush got redder, like the color of one of those red apples.

But Emmett and Jasper looked over, a bit surprised.

"What is it Bella? Paint isn't really that embarrassing." Emmett said.

Jasper just looked at her, feeling her emotions.

"It… it's nothing." She said, ducking her head slightly.

But by now, Emmett wanted to know what she was thinking of.

"Bella please tell."

"No."

"Aw Bella, if you don't tell us now, I'll mention it to Edward, and we all know he'll make you tell. Now, is it something you wouldn't mind Edward hearing?" Emmett replied sweetly.

Her face grew pale for a few seconds, and then went quickly back to bright red.

"No! Fine, I'll tell." She scowled.

Emmett looked smug.

"It's, um, I was wondering, er, I was looking through Alice's magazine, and, um, I wondered whether Edward, um, if he, er…" she stammered, very embarrassed by now, " whether he wore boxers or briefs, or…" she quickly snapped her mouth shut with a click, unwilling to say her last thought.

Emmett and Jasper looked genuinely shocked. They hadn't thought that their human was capable of thinking like that.

"That's an easy enough question to answer." Jasper said thoughtfully.

"Well then, which is it?" Bella asked, her face not _quite _so red by now.

Emmett's grin took an evil edge. "Neither. Not boxers or briefs. Zip, nada, none. He goes _commando!_"

The look on Bella's face was priceless. They were both seriously worried that she might faint, or something.

Jasper quickly sent waves of calm to her, until her face went down to a bright pink color.

"Thanks Emmett." She said sarcastically.

"You wanted to know." He reminded her, smiling.

"Ugh, can we talk about something else," Jasper asked," besides Edward's choice of underwear, or the lack of?"

Bella blushed again and ducked her head.

"How about the time Edward got kicked by that deer?" Emmett said, reluctantly decided to stop embarrassing Bella. There'd be time enough for that later.

Bella's head went up, and she raised an eyebrow.

"He did not get kicked by a deer, did he?" she asked.

Jasper snickered. "Yes, he did, and it was hilarious, or so I'm told. He was just a new vampire then, not quite as good as he is now. He was sneaking up on poor little bambie, about to pounce, when the mother deer came bounding up from the side and kicked him right in the head. It definitely got his attention. So he turned his attention from the fawn, and looked for the crazy mother deer. Unfortunately, the deer's family wasn't done. The fawn had an insane father, and that father deer came prancing up from behind and stuck him good in the rear end with his antlers. All the deer got away, and our furious Edward couldn't ever find them again. So, to this day, has a grudge against all deer."

"Edward got beat up by a family of cute little deer?" Bella asked, her eyes wide.

"Yep."

And that did it, Emmett and Jasper started cracking up, as they did every time they heard the story.

Bella just shook her head and waited for them to calm down.

"Next you're going to tell me that he used to talk to himself." She said.

Jasper started chuckling.

"As a matter of fact, he did. He used to have an imaginary friend pet hamster called Fred. He said that Fred could talk. And for years, he would go around talking to himself, believing it was Fred. We tried to help him, but really, what could we do? He'd already destroyed our green duct tape. (FYI: Duct tape, awhile ago, I suppose when Edward was a newish vampire, just a few years after Jasper had joined them, used to be green.) We couldn't find anything stronger than that. So we let him continue on. Everything was fine after a few years, and he rarely talked to 'Fred'. And then, later, he stopped altogether." Emmett said.

Jasper broke in now. "I asked him once where Fred was. He looked at me seriously, and said,' He was stalking me, so I ate him. The fuzzy furball wasn't terribly filling though.'" And they all, except for the confused and sympathetic Bella, burst out laughing again.

She rolled her eyes, not sure if they were serious. "I'm going to go hang in Edward's room for a bit." She called as she walked up the stairs holding onto the railing.

A plan was forming in her mind. This time, she would intentionally pull a prank on the two vampires. Emmett especially needed a lesson. But what would shock them the most?, she wondered.

"Oh my gosh!" came Bella's shocked cry. "Edward's magazine's are all of naked ladies!"

The astonished vampires wasted no time in running up the stairs, arriving in Edward's room half a second after she finished yelling.

"What? Where? Edward?!" they both asked.

She held up a magazine, her shocked face mirroring the other's. Emmett snatched it a split second before Jasper and started pawing through it.

"But this isn't…" he trailed off, now confused. The magazine's only picture were of random CD covers. They both looked up at Bella, who now had a huge grin on her face.

"But you said-" he broke off as Bella started laughing hysterically.

Staring, they still couldn't figure out what had happened. Could cute little human Bella have pulled a joke?

"You should have seen your faces!" Bella called in between gasps as she tried to stop laughing.

They both looked at her in disgust, although they were both a bit proud, and in Emmett's case, slightly amused too, that sweet Bella had pulled a joke over them.

"Sorry." She said, wondering if they'd be terribly mad.

In response, Emmett disappeared, then reappeared with Alice's makeup bag in hand.

Bella's laughter immediately stopped, and she sprang to her feet.

"Aw, come on Emmett, it was just a joke." She pleaded, backing away uneasily. Her face was now totally pale.

Then Emmett stopped and grinned. "Gotcha."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**((A//N: Well, it wasn't the funniest thing in the world, but hey, I'm almost done. REVIEW PLEASE!!))**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, ect. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**A//N: Yeay! If you're reading this, then you are one of the few people who actually read these. Anywho, sorry I haven't updated for a week or two. I've been lazy and working on too many other stories.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_In response, Emmett disappeared, then reappeared with Alice's makeup bag in hand._

_Bella's laughter immediately stopped, and she sprang to her feet._

"_Aw, come on Emmett, it was just a joke." She pleaded, backing away uneasily. Her face was now totally pale._

_Then Emmett stopped and grinned. "Gotcha."_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Bella scowled at him, and let her arms fall to her sides. "Well, what now? I suppose you'll want to play hide and seek next?" she asked sarcastically.

A slow grin spread across both vampire's faces.

"I was joking!" Bella protested.

"We are playing hide and seek, and you're it. Count to three and then find us." Emmett said.

"Fine." Bella said in defeat. Her willpower was so worn out that she didn't even bother to argue.

"One, two, three. Ready or not, here I come." She called, dragging her feet to the door.

She stepped into the family room and peered under the couches, then in the game closet, and then under the huge flat screen TV. She checked behind the drapes, and then walked into the kitchen.

There was no one in any of the cabinets, or in the refrigerator, or even in the oven. The freezer only had ice cubes, some of which dropped onto her feet as soon as she opened the door. Muttering to herself, she jogged to the stairs, tripping on the first step, but she caught the railing and didn't fall.

Where were they?, she wondered silently.

Then, an idea came to here.

She breathed deeply, and started walking down the hall. Bella followed her nose, and then walked into the bathroom. Smugly, she called," Hello Emmett." as she pulled the curtain back. But there was no one standing in the bathtub. Confused, she looked around. One of them was definitely in here, somewhere, but unless they were hiding in the toilet, she couldn't find another hiding spot. Suddenly, something hit her on the top of her head. She jumped and then looked up. To her surprise, a sheepish Emmett was on the ceiling, hanging like spiderman, digging his nails in the tile to keep stuck.

"Um, hello Bella." He said as he let go and landed on his feet with a soft thump. Bella just looked at him, shocked. Even for a vampire, that seemed fairly hard to be able to do.

"Erm, hello Emmett. Nice of you to 'drop' in." she replied in a faint voice.

He grinned. "I didn't think you'd find me this soon. But then that piece of tile hit your head… You're not hurt, are you?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine. Um, will you help me find Jasper?"

Emmett nodded. "You'll need my help. Jasper's the king of hide and seek."

"Let's go then." She replied, walking out of the room.

After she checked the other rooms on the floor, under some rugs, under the bed, behind the mirrors, the only room left was Edward's room. They entered and Edward's faint scent overpowered Jaspers, that is, if Jasper was truly in this room.

They both looked under the bed, behind the curtains, behind the dressers and the couch. Bella even glanced up at the ceiling. The only other hiding spots were the small drawers, and under the thin blanket on Edward's couch. None of those places Jasper could fit in.

"Where is he?" she asked Emmett.

He looked just as confused as she did. "I'm not sure. You and Edward's scent is messing up my nose. I can't smell him, and I can't hear him. The only way I could find him, is if I destroyed the entire house, and Esme is still annoyed from the last time I did that."

At his last remark, Bella gave him a sideways look, and stepped carefully away a few inches.

"Um, lets not annihilate the house Emmett, I doubt even that would make him come out of hiding."

So, in silence, they rechecked the whole room, and as they were about to give up, the dresser started rocking back and forth.

Bella's eyes went wide, and she jumped behind Emmett.

Suddenly, the drawer front burst off in splinters, and Jasper fell out. Before Emmett could react, Jasper had taken a can of white stuff, and had sprayed most of it on Emmett.

Bella, who had been hiding behind him, was shielded, and only some of the stuff got on her.

She glared as Jasper started laughing. Emmett looked like Santa Claus. But only for a second, because then Emmett tackled Jasper and punches started flying, Jaspers laughter not stopping.

Finally, after ten minutes of trying to beat each other up, and after Bella's heart beat had gone down, they got up.

"Sorry to scare you Bella, but even you have to admit, Emmett looked funnier than normal."

At this, Emmett growled, but a quick wave of calm hit him and he shut up.

Bella shrugged. "It's alright, and Emmett did look slightly funnier than normal. But my big question is: why on earth do you have shaving cream to begin with?!"

The two vampires just looked at her, before bursting into laughter, and then the laughter turned hysterical as the saw the bewildered expression on her face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**((A//N: Sorry that it's kinda short guys. Then next (and last) chapter will probably be short too. Yep, there's only one more chapter left. This one was kinda a filler, because I decided it was too early to make Bella go to sleep. Review please, but please understand that if you didn't think it was funny, I didn't mean for this story to be funny. And if you think it's too OOC, or stupid, and lame, or whatever, I apologize in advance, but this chapter was just a filler chapter.))**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, ect. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**A//N: Ok guys, this is the last chapter. Yep. Last one. No one hurt me, but it can't go on forever. I hope it's ok, it might not be very long… About the shaving cream, I'm not sure why it's so funny. Maybe I'll know soon…**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_At this, Emmett growled, but a quick wave of calm hit him and he shut up._

_Bella shrugged. "It's alright, and Emmett did look slightly funnier than normal. But my big question is: why on earth do you have shaving cream to begin with?!"_

_The two vampires just looked at her, before bursting into laughter, and then the laughter turned hysterical as the saw the bewildered expression on her face._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Seeing that the vampires wouldn't be able to talk any time soon, she turned and stalked down the stairs.

She walked around the kitchen, trying to make some sort of dinner. It was only 7:30, and by the time she was done, she could turn in for a good night's sleep.

After a few minutes, Jasper and Emmett appeared behind her. She turned, and surprised to see them, her hand jerked and the butter knife flew up through the air. Instantly, Emmett picked up Bella in one arm, and snagged to free falling knife in the other.

Bella had gone white faced, letting Emmett dump her into a chair.

"This is why we don't play with knives." Emmett said in a voice most teachers use when they are talking to their kindergarten charges.

Now she just blushed. "Um sorry, you both kinda startled me, and I, um…"

Jasper shrugged. "No harm done, but Emmett and I will finish making dinner."

Bella nodded. This was going to be interesting.

Emmett started by boiling the water. Bella told him to put two cups of water into a large bowl, and then heat it up for ten minutes or so. She apparently forgot to tell him how to turn the stove on, after 20 minutes of waiting.

But before that, Jasper decided that the butter wouldn't melt in time, because it was too hard. So he put it in the microwave to heat for a bit.

Of course, the fire alarm went off, scaring Bella as she was in the middle of measuring milk into a cup, and she threw milk all over Emmett. It was alright though, because the Cullen's had a fire alarm with the sprinklers in the ceiling. Every one was soaked, and after Emmett took the charred remains of the butter wrapper out of the microwave and threw water on it, everything was fine.

They all went to change, and by the time Bella got back, the vampires had finished drying everything.

At least, it was, until the water Emmett had been boiling, decided to boil over.

By now, they all had determined expressions on their faces, although Bella's was more of a wince.

After Bella boiled more water perfectly, she let Jasper dump the macaroni shells into the water. But she should have known better than to turn her back on him to help Emmett figure out how much butter to use. She finished explaining to him that there wasn't a precise amount he had to use, and then she looked to see how Jasper was doing. Sighing, she jogged over, and turned off the stove, hoping that the shells hadn't managed to burn, or that the cheese that had been added too early wouldn't poison her or something.

It was 8:15 before she finally made herself a plate of the strangely white macaroni and cheese.

Then Emmett decided to see if he could make her choke. Or accidentally squirt milk out of her nose.

"Do you remember the time we stuffed Edward into that dress?" Emmett asked Jasper.

Jasper grinned. "That image is burned into my mind, I'm sad to say."

"That bright green dress certainly wasn't his color. But it was still funny."

Jasper rolled his eyes. "He didn't think it was so funny after you put half the contents of Alice's make up stuff all over his head. "

Bella glanced up. Edward in a dress?!

"Or the time we locked him in that closet? Man, that was funny. Even _he _had a hard time getting out of that closet after we used ten rolls of duct tape on him, and a few dozen chains and sailing rope." Emmett snorted, obviously remembering something, probably the look on Edward's face.

"But the best time was when we set the whole lot of rabid squirrels on him."

Jasper burst out laughing. "Boy, I've never seen Edward run so fast. And even then, the squirrels managed to cut him off by the field. He was about ready to murder us after he knocked off the last few squirrels. How'd we find rabid squirrels anyway?"

He continued talking while he reached over and gently pounded Bella on the back to stop her coughing.

"Rabid squirrels?" she managed to gasp.

Emmett nodded. "That was before the rabid deer. We only found one of those, though. It's wasn't as much fun that time."

"Of course not…" Bella said dryly," who wants to see someone be chased by a rabid deer, when they could watch someone being chased by rabid squirrels?"

Emmett and Jasper nodded. "Exactly."

She rolled her eyes and got up to do the dishes.

After she finished, she called," Ok, I'm going to sleep now."

They nodded and settled down to watch a program called "The Different Types of Belly Lint", because that was the most exciting thing on. But after too hours of listening to the monotone voice drone on, Emmett was bored.

Finding nothing else to do, he decided to find out why Edward thought it was so entertaining to watch Bella sleep.

"Be quiet." Jasper called, still able to watch the Belly Lint special.

He grabbed a chair and walked up to Edward's room. He peeked through the door, then walked silently in.

The first few minutes were rather boring, and he couldn't understand how Edward could sit through 8 hours of this every night.

Then, Bella started mumbling.

"Horsie…, no jokes…" she said.

Emmett quickly looked down at her, wondering if she had woken up. But she seemed to just be sleep talking. He smiled and waited.

"Fire, bad fire, no butter. Take away to microphone please. Please, please, please."

And she fell silent for a few hours.

"No!" she yelled.

Emmett jerked and almost got to his feet, before realizing she was just dreaming.

"No! Don't! Please don't! Please, please…"

What on earth was she screaming about? It must have been from when James attacked, he finally decided.

By then Jasper had run up the stairs, and had stationed himself by Emmett.

"She's sleeping, should we wake her up?" Emmett asked.

Jasper just shrugged, confused.

"Come back!" she yelled again. "You said you'd never leave! You promised! You said you loved me Edward!"

The two vampires looked at each other, a bit shocked. She must be dreaming about when Edward was leaving her. Emmett put his hand out to try and wake her, but an earsplitting scream stopped him.

"I need you! I can't bear to see you leave again! I don't care about my soul, it's yours already! I don't want it if I can't be with you forever!"

Emmett touched her shoulder, not wanting to hear anymore.

With a start, Bella's eyes opened, and she looked up. "Emmett?"

"Yeah, Jasper and I are here. You were having a dream. Edward will be here soon."

She nodded, and fell back asleep instantly.

With a relieved sigh, the two vampires relaxed. They had never really seen or understood how Edward's leaving had effected Bella.

They pondered this together for another hour of so.

Emmett sat on the edge of the bed, trying to pick up a CD that was lying on the other side of Bella, without waking her up.

"Edward…" Bella breathed. She shifted and snuggled her hands closer to herself. A smile grew on her face, different from the amused one on Jasper and Emmett's.

They had a feeling they knew what kind of dream Bella was seeing now. They kept quiet, wondering what she'd say next.

Suddenly, Bella rolled over, locking her fingers behind Emmett's neck with a sigh.

Emmett stiffened, and Jasper just looked a bit confused.

Bella rolled closer, resting her head on Emmett's neck.

Emmett tried to twist out of Bella's hold, but he couldn't figure out how to do it without waking Bella. And he knew Edward would be very unhappy if he woke her up.

Jasper started to snicker quietly, and he shot him a glare.

Bella turned her nose under Emmett's chin, letting a hand run through his hair.

Emmett ignored Jasper's quiet laughter and struggled, trying to get away.

Bella shifted even closer. "Emmett." She murmured.

Emmett froze, shocked. Surely she hadn't said 'Emmett'.

Jasper roared with laughter, and when Emmett looked down, he noticed that Bella had a smug grin on her face, even if she was blushing a bit.

"Um, sorry Emmett, but I thought that would be slightly funny." She said, blush growing.

Jasper took one look at Emmett's still bewildered face, and fell to the ground to continue laughing.

"You should know better than to listen while I'm sleep talking." She added, sitting up.

"Don't worry," he muttered," I won't be listening for a _long _while."

Bella's face took on an strange look, and Jasper quieted down slightly. She had noticed that Emmett was still sitting on the bed right next to her, and decided to see if she could play one more joke on Emmett.

"You know Emmett, we can be close and all, but I don't need to be _this _close. You should really stick to Rosalie, I've already got Edward and all."

Emmett looked at her confused. "What are you talking about? You're the one…" but whatever he was going to say got interrupted by a roar from the window. That, and the fact that Edward had just tackled Emmett.

"Hello Emmett," he growled," I got back early."

Bella and Jasper started laughing hysterically. Edward had to finally let Emmett up to go over and pat Bella on the back, to stop her from hyperventilating. She lay there catching her breath, Edward sitting next to her, only giggling occasionally now. A thought came to her. She dragged herself up to a sitting position. "You should have seen the look on your face." She called to Emmett. His wounded puppy dog expression only made her start laughing crazily again, and Edward just grinned.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**((A//N: Ok faithful reviewers, you all rock. This is my last chapter. No more. Completed. So, I hope you all liked this last chapter, even if it was kinda strange and junk. Review please! I still want some!!!))**


	13. Chapter 13

UPDATE: Lol, wow, I haven't updated in awhile. Sorry! Didn't really see the point, and then my laptop blew up, and now I've got school and a job and no free time to even do my homework, much less take a few hours to type up something… Anyway, enough of my whining.

A few of you might remember a site I started called Twilight WildWood. I originally started it as a fanfiction site open only to fanfiction about Stephenie Meyer. It died because I kind of forgot about it, lol.

I've re-opened the site, updated it, re-designed it, added some new features, and opened the site to a bunch of authors. Tamora Pierce, Bruce Coville, Stephenie Meyer, ect. (There's a list on the site, but I'm not really concerned with people sticking to that list at the moment).

I'm looking for people willing to put their fanfiction up on the site. I'll take it down if it is really bad writing and things like that, but otherwise it is a lot like this fanfiction site we're on right now.

You might be wondering why I'm starting a new site then, right?

Well, my site will be a lot smaller, but I hope it will still be full of quality stories. You won't have to search thru thousands of silly stories just to find a few decent, well-written fanfiction pieces.

I hope my site will grow and people will enjoy visiting to see what new stories have been posted.

Right now I need some help starting the site.

I need authors. If you think you have some good, decent fanfiction, please go to .com and post it on the Fanfiction Center link. (You will have to join the site to do so. Just go to 'Subscribe and Fun' and join the TWW mailing list, which is really how people sign up.) It should be quick and easy.

I'm looking for someone who has the time to be a sort of Admin/Moderator. As much as I'd like to have the site all to myself, I don't have the time to advertise, update, and do 'quality control' inspections too.

If anyone is good with sites, you will be better than me. I like how the site is set up, but there are always a few changes that could be made to make it better.

I also need a researcher, if anyone wants to do that. I'd like to be able to keep tabs on popular authors, what books are coming out soon, appearances, ect. I have an 'Author News' page, but there isn't anything on it.

If you are interested in submitting a fanfiction, please go to: . com (just take the space out), become a member under 'Subscribe and Fun', then go to 'Fanfiction Center', make a new blog entry, and save it.

If you want to talk about anything else, either post on the forums (located at .com), make a comment to this new update, or email me.


End file.
